


神威GB片段

by CodAnadem



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: RT。斑带GB向注意。





	神威GB片段

带土从神威空间里摔出去时斑早已离开了。他后脑着地，极其狼狈地砸在岩石上，但所有感官已经麻木。他仰躺着，后脑的血染红了一小片地面，脸色灰白，双眼失焦，像个瞎子一样空茫地望着头顶的天空，除去胸膛还在剧烈起伏以外，基本没有了活人的迹象。

带土站不起来。

他只想死。

从来没想到......会遭受这样的对待......

斑从他身上抽出团扇的锁链，把他上身严严实实地反绑起来，自己在他面前半跪下。她手里握着原本召唤来控制他的查克拉黑棒，另一手把他一条腿扛起来放在肩上。她的动作实在是太过眼熟，带土察觉到她的意图，惊恐地挣扎起来。

不、不行......这种事......

“乱动什么。”斑踢了他一脚，不耐烦地说，“以前又不是没做过。只准你操我，不准我操你？”

......不一样啊！从前自己还不懂事，任由她折腾，可是这种、这种，不正常的，斑对他的酷刑......

心灵的防线已经被彻底击溃，就连尊严也...... 

绝对不可以啊！

他没听斑的话，反而更猛烈地挣扎，这显然惹恼了斑，她最后一丝耐心也消磨殆尽，直接把他的裤子拔下来扔掉。刚开始很艰难，斑狠狠打着他的屁股：“我让你放松！”插入后他的行动被完全封锁，就连痛呼都梗在胸腔里回荡，身体无力地被斑带动。斑一手使劲按着他小腹，另一手反反复复地推进，那东西隔着一层腹肌和她的手掌相互挤压摩擦。斑把他弄出血了，她还在继续。带土疼得发不出声音，十三年来喜怒不形于色、改变历史向全世界宣战的男人，却因为这样的折磨而哭得满脸都是眼泪。身体的疼痛夹杂着心理上更甚的屈辱，带来的感受不止是一个“不适”可以形容，他感觉下一秒钟就要呕吐出来。

被封锁的不仅是行动，更是已经绝望的心灵，一道道裂口挂着一把又一把锁。

无法逃脱。

总而言之，斑用一切能想到的方法禁锢了他。

他的心脏记得那符咒的搅动，他的双脚两次都回到了斑身边，他的记忆里封锁着和斑在一起的太多片段，他的身体记得和斑在石座上的感觉，就连现在被斑如此地对待，他也还能回味起当年做同一件事的触感，并为曾经的天真和懵懂泪流不止。

如果当年没有遇见斑......如果从来都不曾遇到斑的话......

“带土，你哭了？”斑贴近他的脸，低笑着舔去他一点眼泪，“真是不经事......”

她面泛红潮，呼吸急促，明明没有实际参与交合，却好像从中得到了更胜于感官体验的莫大快感，狠狠地在他胸肌上咬下一口。带土呼吸困难，听到这话哭得更凶了，说不清是由于生理难受，还是因为心里充满对斑的恨。“带土，哈，带土......”斑一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，眉梢眼角都是泛红的春意，到后来甚至把头靠在他的肩膀上喘息。她抽动的频率越来越高，一下比一下更重，她进入得极深，顶到他体内一个脆弱的腺体——带土从不知道那里会有这样的东西，夹杂着痛感的剧烈的冲击让他无法承受，双眼翻白“呃呃”发声，前面憋得剧痛，一直到最后痛呼着释放出来。星星点点的白痕染在他颜色对比鲜明的大腿上，染在他被扯破委顿一旁的裤子上，染在那根该死的、作孽的东西上......他涎水也流了一脸，嘴巴开合，气息微弱。斑的袍子上也沾了他的精液，弄得都有点湿，除此外衣衫整齐，连头发都不乱一丝。她此刻扔了那根狼藉的黑棒，抱胸站立着欣赏他失神的惨态，仿佛给她带来了极大的娱乐。

“你给我好好反省。”斑说。她操控黑绝占据他半边身体，带土昏过去了，斑自顾出去虐杀联军。该说她最后存了一丝怜悯，在走之前好歹给他把裤子套上了。

巨大的黑暗将他吞没，最后的意识里他隐约看见多年前，他们跪倒在河岸，铁索封锁斑的四肢，宝剑将他的胸腔打得稀碎。那时候已经很远了。斑是真正的魔鬼，他早就该知道。与其放任事态变成这样，还不如......那时就让她被杀死，让她为所做过的一切抵罪。

如果那时......没有救下斑会怎样呢？如果狠心杀死斑会怎样呢？

想如果已经没有意义了。

他从小到大，以帮助老人为人生准则，在木叶村每天不停地扶老奶奶过马路、帮老爷爷打扫院子，村里所有的老人都认识他、喜欢他，给他吃点心，尽其所能帮他的忙。谁能想到他被岩石砸烂，掉下那个山洞，落在那个不知活了多久的女魔头手里，自告奋勇地提出报答救命恩人，从此被斑讹上，害死了琳，认同了月之眼，开始了他堕入黑暗的一生。

谁能知道她就是那个披着人皮的妖魔呢？  
他已经流不出眼泪了。

不想再继续，现实生活中的自己，已经够糟糕了。那么去吧，和琳一起去到另一个世界吧。

不同于带土的心如死灰，卡卡西见他身上没有明显的伤痕，显然松了一口气，他上前一步道：“带土，你——”

他的话梗在了喉咙口。

手杖插进岩石，身形挡住带土，白袍飞扬。斑从空中降落，站在卡卡西面前，冷冷地俯视着他。

战场上所有人屏住了呼吸，面面相觑露出绝望的眼神。谁也没料到，在八门遁甲如此强度的伤害之下，斑竟能这么快复原，而踢出那致命一脚的迈特凯倒在地上，浑身肌肉崩裂，已经有出气没进气了。他并不是个例。原本的八万联军，现在顶多剩下两三万，一眼望去密密麻麻的尸体铺红了大地，秃鹰在腐肉里嘎嘎叫着大快朵颐。这就是战争。放眼整个战场，能给斑造成伤害的人已经几乎一个不剩。鸣人依靠水门的半只九尾续命，小樱在身后为他诊疗；佐助被香磷和赶来的兜救活，此刻踉跄起身拔剑挡住鸣人；卡卡西捂住眼睛开起雷切。鸣人鼓起勇气大声道：“我们还可以和你战斗呢！不要小看我们第七班的团队协作！”

“死在一起也算是团队协作吧。”斑冷笑着举起手杖，“我这就来帮你们完成这伟大的合作。”

“带土呢？”卡卡西焦急地问，“你把他怎么了？”

“很可惜，带土已经不中用了。他的身体现在属于我。”斑说，“这个臭小鬼貌似想清算自己犯下的过错，他在心里像个孩子似的恳求着，想洗脱自己让你们来削弱我。多么自私啊，简直是个任性的臭小子。他早就永远属于我，现在却想反悔，难道不该为他自己的出尔反尔付出代价？”斑将手杖对准鸣人一行，白发在风中呼啦啦地飘扬，“现在，只要最后打扫干净战场，无限月读就可以实现了。”

带土并不清楚自己昏迷后发生的这些事。他的肉体沉睡，而意识飘飘荡荡，去到一个从未见过的地方。空旷高远的密闭空间，笼罩着昏暗的黄光，被一层看不见的屏障所阻隔，地上蓄着很深的积水，一圈圈漾起波纹。非要说的话，这里和尾兽空间倒是有所相似。

带土恍惚地行走，深一脚浅一脚踏在积水里，脚底却不被沾湿。他怔怔地抬手看了看，反应过来自己已经处于灵魂状态。肉体被黑绝占据，大概不久就会死亡，斑不会原谅这种程度的背叛。只剩下无主的意志，在这里悠悠地飘荡。

他想苦笑，面部的肌肉微微牵动了一下便停止了。事到如今，一切都没有意义，做什么都没有必要了。

空间里气流扰动，在身前形成一道厚厚的障壁，障壁里出现一个虚浮的人影。他身着带土和斑都曾穿过的九勾玉白色长袍，手里的阴阳杖显明他的身份。他头长羊角，脸上全是褶子，紫色轮回眼赫然在目，额头中心还长着血红色的硕大眼球。带土警觉地后退了一步，老头注视着他开口了。

“我的后继者，第二个六道仙人啊。”老头说，“你出于某种神妙的机缘而来到这里。我是第一代六道仙人，忍界和忍宗创始者，创世神辉夜的长子大筒木羽衣。”他没等带土反应过来，一口气说下去，“也是你无数前世中最初那一个......的父亲。”

“胡言乱语！”带土怒喝。虽然无需多言已经确信了眼前人的身份，但六道老头自称是他的父亲，还是让他感觉愤怒。忍界那些人把六道当作至高的神灵来供奉，他从没想到自己有朝一日能亲眼目睹这个崇高的存在，但他早已不会像遇到斑时那样，幼稚地自告奋勇地照顾和相信老人了。

他警惕地退后一步，召唤出阳杖握在手中：“你来找我干什么？你想从我这里得到什么？”

大筒木羽衣注视着他叹了口气。“无知的孩子啊。你是因陀罗的转世。”老头脸上的每一道沟壑都深深地皱起来，这使他像一个充满哲思的核桃，“我来找你，是为了告诉你一些事，也为了得到你的协助，阻止同为因陀罗的斑，终止即将滑向深渊的世界的战局。”

羽衣挥手，于是眼前显出一幕又一幕景象。带土刚开始还紧绷着肌肉准备随时试着拧下他的头，后来慢慢放松了身体，注意力全部集中于画面。羽衣放给他看的是自己的记忆，在这一点上没必要扯谎。通过六道仙人的演示，带土算是清楚了这所谓的转世因缘是怎么回事。他看见创世女神大筒木辉夜是如何守护神树，又在战争来临时吞下了果实，生下羽衣和羽村兄弟，这对兄弟又是怎么为了和平将其母封印。羽衣创办忍宗，生下长女因陀罗和次子阿修罗，天赋异禀的因陀罗追求力量，天资驽钝的阿修罗则崇信“爱”。因陀罗想要得到更高的力量来保护阿修罗，由此不惜开眼，并在黑绝的引诱下走向极端。阿修罗不满因陀罗的统治方法，偏爱幼子的六道不顾众人反对，将忍宗授予阿修罗，因陀罗愤而出走，在六道临终床前发誓生生世世与阿修罗不死不休。因陀罗一生凭自己的力量研究出大量精绝的忍术，将它们传授给她的后代宇智波，这鼎鼎大名的魔族于此产生，延续数百年。因陀罗和阿修罗不断转生，一代又一代，在百年前分别转生为斑和柱间，在斑开启轮回眼前的濒死之际、也是他幼年时，那个灵魂曾短暂地转移到他的身上。

“你曾是因陀罗选定的下一个载体，而斑开启轮回眼，使因陀罗的魂魄脱离，巨石砸下，使你被命运抛弃，被斑回收——如今因陀罗转世到佐助身上，阿修罗则是鸣人。”羽衣缓声说，脸孔沉重地扭曲。“而我要说的是黑绝。黑绝自称因陀罗意志的载体，煽动因陀罗出走，引诱她堕落，在此后更是伺机接近一代又一代因陀罗转世，企图挑起同阿修罗的矛盾，使它有机可乘。它潜伏了上千年终于找到了斑，并且修改宇智波的石碑、引导斑实现它的计划，想要复活母亲大人。我来这里，就是为了将黑绝的阴谋公之于众，引导鸣人，将佐助从黑暗的深渊里拉出来。你也本该是我的儿女的寄托，又一度成为六道仙人，我需要你的帮助。”

带土不答。他抬起头，久久地看着因陀罗，宇智波的始祖，上千年争斗的历史之源。其人绝非传说中那样面目可憎的样子，而是个皎皎明月般的美人，清冷至极光艳异常，雪白的袍子和紫色眼影更加衬出她的高贵，仿佛隔离于世间一切尘埃之外。斑与她比起来，都显得太过狂放和粗线条了，像是正午照射头顶的烈日。

——也许，从前斑也曾经是某个人的太阳，自从泉奈死后，那光芒也就消失不见，而是成为了反射外界光亮的，冰冷的星辰。

带土突然很想笑。他曾暗暗猜想过，自己是不是宇智波泉奈的转世，所以斑才收留他，选中他，教他不会教给别人的东西；但这样想又不合情理，因为斑一刀捅穿了和泉奈酷似的佐助。他想和斑划清一切界限，却被告知自己是斑的转世，斑剥夺了他的身份，他从那时起，从各种意义上，都彻底地属于了斑，而他和斑为之筹谋两世的理想，实际上是一纸空谈.......一切真是讽刺极了。

他把眼光转到六道身上，反复打量着这位“父亲”，漠然地笑了。他用讥刺的口吻说：“因陀罗和阿修罗的敌对已经持续了上千年，你无动于衷。之所以现在才来，不过是看斑即将实现无限月读，这个你创造的、由忍宗演变而来的忍者世界不好收场罢了。从一开始，你不耐心引导你的长女，凭借家长的权威压制因陀罗、逼迫她放弃继承权而出走，和阿修罗生生世世争斗不止。黑绝的阴谋你有所察觉，却不在发现苗头时立刻制止，也不引导历代因陀罗注意它、将它封印，放任它骗了一代一代人，让这么多人白死，直到现在它快要实施复活辉夜的计划，你就出现了。”现在倒好，你一出去公布这该死的转世因缘，谁都知道他们是一对，不，两对了，他想。即使斑受到了黑绝的蛊惑，她仍然没有说错：这是一个虚伪错误的世界，被人万世尊奉的六道仙人即使拥有超凡的力量，也不过是个偏心昏聩的老头。就连这样崇高的神灵，他的父爱都值得怀疑，有着父亲的因陀罗，到底又比少年丧父的斑、比不知父母的他自己，幸福到哪里去呢？

也许因陀罗们就是世代走着这样艰辛的路。他们艰难前行，无依无怙。路上荆棘丛生、黑绝窥视，除此之外只有孤影为伴，他们慨然洒血，不怕跌倒失败，一代又一代为了理想奋勇前行。一代代的因陀罗，并未抱怨过这样惨酷的命运：他们生为因陀罗，骨子里就流淌着洗不去的坚忍和骄傲。

“够了。”带土冷淡地说，“你讲这么多，无非是想拖住我。已经形同废人的我，究竟还能对身为救世主的你，产生什么威胁？”六道摇摇头：“我还没说到最关键的部分。广阔时空被分成无数相隔的碎片，现在你所处的，不过是这些‘平行世界’里的一个......我来迟了，是因为我穿梭于不同的世界，希望能改变事态的发展，不要让母亲在任一个世界复活，那将是前所未有的大灾难。就在刚才，我去另一个时空为鸣人和佐助传输了阴阳之力，希望他们能联手打败斑......而你，”六道沉沉地盯着他，“你想取代斑，就必须放弃无限月读这个虚假的梦想，我可以给你力量。”

“无限月读我会靠自己的力量阻止，你可以免开尊口了。”他厌烦地挥手，顺便提了提裤子，“你最好赶紧去另一个时空收拾烂摊子，这边的事我来解决。”

六道摇摇头。“你未必不需要我的帮助。”他朝身后望去，“我所以出现在这里，除了要面授机宜外，更是你强烈的死亡的意愿召来了六道仙人。在净土有一位不肯安眠的故人，她长久的思念使我将她带到你身边。”

“我将时间浓缩，让你见一个人。”羽衣说着侧身让到了一旁。从无尽的虚空中走出一个小小的影子，朝着带土扬起春阳般的笑容，她脸上涂着紫色油彩，栗色柔软的短发轻轻飘扬。

“......琳？！”


End file.
